The Game Plan
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: Wen Gifford is the star quarterback. But that all changes when a little girl shows up claiming to be his daughter. In utter shock, he turns to his best friends. Will he give the little girl up, or keep her to be his little princess? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is a new story I came up with while watching 'The game plan'. Haha I am in a imagintive streck right now. Hahaha. This is kinda like the movie. Lemonade Mouth did not happen. They were all best friends, though. But they were never a band.**

**Summery- Wen Gifford is star quarterback. But that all changes when a little girl shows up, claiming to be his daughter. In utter shock, he turns to his best friends, Charlie Delgado, Mohini Delgado, Scott Pickett, and Stella Yamada. He then sets out to find Olivia White, the girls mother. What will he do, give her up, or keep her to be his little girl?**

**A/N It's different than the movie, except for the girls name. And the fact that Wen is the star quarterback.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I was in the middle of watching some football, when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer the door. When I opened the door, I saw a little strawberry-blonde girl. She looked up at me.

"Wendall Gifford?" She asked in a high pitched tone. She had freckles and brown eyes. She held a teddy bear, and wore bright pink leggings, a denim skirt with a butterfly on it, and a shirt that said 'I look like an angle, but I act like the devil'.

"Yeah. And?" I asked her, confused of why a little girl wanted me.

"I'm Peyton Gifford. I'm your daughter." She said. Wait she said what?

"No, that can't be. I don't have a daughter." I said.

"But, that's what my mommy says. And it's on my birth certificate." She said.

"And who is your mommy?" I asked, kneeling down to be at her height.

"Olivia White."

My heart stopped. Olivia White. High School best friend, and high school flame. I couldn't belive it. How could she not have told me she was pregnant with my child?

"Olivia? Umm, is she here?" I asked, looking around for the blonde girl I was still in love with. But I would never admit it. Never.

"No. She's in China, helping little kids find parents. She said she would be here is a few weeks." The little girl said. Well, I guess she could be my daughter, she had my strawberry blonde hair, and my freckles.

"Oh, well, you can stay here until your mother gets back, ok. But I have rules." I told her as I let her in.

"Woah! You live here?" She said, as she saw my home.

"Yeah. So, you can sleep in my bed, I can take the couch." I said, not knowing what to say. I mean, what would you say if you just found out you had a daughter, and you didn't know about her until she just randomly showed up at your door.

"Um, so what are your rules? I'm a very good girl, well, that's what my mom says." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, first, no cussing. And no leaving the house after dark, and always tell me where you are. And I am making this up as I go along." I said.

She laughed, she obivously had Olivia's laugh. "Your funny." She said. Just then, my doorbell rang again, I got up and answered the door, seeing my best friends, Scott and Charlie.

"Hey, dude! What's up?" Charlie said.

"Crazy things, bro. Crazy things." I said, not telling them about the little girl in my living room.

"Yeah, us too. So How ya been?" Scott said, walking into my house, then freezing once he saw Peyton. "Woah, what's up with the little girl on your couch?" He asked.

"I'm Peyton, dumbo. I'm Wen's daughter." She said.

"Woah! Daughter? Dude why didn't you tell us?" Charlie turned to me.

"Maybe because I found out 5 minutes ago." I told them.

"Oh man, dude. Well, what are you going to do?" Scott said.

"Hello? I can hear you know?" Peyton said.

"I don't know. I can't just throw her out on the streets. I guess, I'm going to take her in til Liv comes back." I told them.

"Woah. Olivia's her mom?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She is. That's what my birth certificate says, anyway." Peyton said.

"Can you let the adults talk for a little bit, girly?" Scott said, annoyed at the interuptions.

"I have a name." She said.

"Ok, then. What is it?"

"Peyton."

"Ok, Peyton, can you stop interupting us?"

"Say please." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can you please stop interupting us?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you." Scott said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that chapter. Hope you like it. :) Review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. I couldn't sleep, and I was bored. Soo this is what you got. Have fun. :)**

**CamilaD- I sure can make Olivia alive. I will gladly do that. :) Cool name btw**

**A/N- I've only watched the second half of the movie, so I have absolutly no clue what happens in the first half, so bear with me.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

"Your welcome." She said, obviously thinking my friends have no manners.

"So. Your gonna keep her?" Charlie said.

"Ok I'm sorry! But your talking about me like I'm a lost puppy! I'm a little girl, who just wanted to find her daddy! So can you please talk about me like that? I'm not a puppy!" She said, irritated.

"You said you wouldn't interupt anymore." Scott said, acting like the child himself.

"Well can you blam me! You were talking about me like I'm a puppy!"

"Fine, we're sorry. Now be quiet. Go eat an ice cream or something.."

"I'm not allowed to eat ice cream this late.. It makes me not sleepy." She said.

I sighed. "Are you tired? I will show you to my room."

"You don't have a guest room I could stay in? I would feel bad if I had the bed and you had the couch." She said.

"No I don't. But I will think of something. Now come on.." I led her down up the stairs and down the hall, then stopped outside my bedroom. I looked at her.

"Is this your room?" She looked at me. She looked a lot like Olive. Like in the face.. Her doe brown eyes..

"Um, yeah." I opened the door, revealing my bedroom.

"WOAH!"

My room had a king sized bed, and two dressers. One for work clothes, one for casual wear. It also had a dest, for paper work and junk. I quess you can say it was big, but hey, I am a pretty big guy, I need a pretty big room.

"Yeah, well, do you have any other things?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do. I'll go get them.." She started to walk back towards the stairs.

"No, I'll get it, you make yourself at home." I walked downstairs.

"Dude, what are you going to do? A daughter is a big responsibility.." Charlie asked me.

"I don't know, wing it, I quess." Hey, I didn't get a 'how to be a dad to a little girl' hand book in the mail.

"Hey, I got to go. Mo is waiting." Charlie winked at me and he left.

"Yeah, I best go too. See ya later, bro." And now I'm alone.

I sighed and got Peytons things. She didn't have alot, just some clothes. I took them back upstairs. When I got to my room, I saw her laying down, sleeping. She was actually pretty cute. She looked like Olivia when she slept. I sighed. How could she have NOT told me?

I just sat her things down by the foot of the bed, then I left, turning the lights out and shutting the door. I went to the living room. I plopped down on the couch. I got up 5 minutes later and went to the closet. I opened the door and pulled out a box. It said 'Memorys of Olivia and I' on the side. I went back into the living room and sat down. I opened the box and pulled out a picture of Olivia and I. I had my arm drapped over her sholders, and she was resting her head on my sholder. I wore a pair of jeans, converse, and a plaid shirt. Olivia wore a pink sundress with white flats. Her hair was in a braid. I started to tear up, that's when I decided it was time for bed, so I grabbed a blanket and a pillow, turned out the light, and laid down, covered up, and then fell asleep thinking about what to do the next day..

* * *

><p><strong>That's that chapter. I will update another 'Years after' today. Then I'm done updating for today. Well, bye.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people. How are you? Hope you had a good day. Sorry it's short, it would be longer, but I was too lazy. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was having a great dream, about Olivia and I, when an earthquake happened, but instead, it was Peyton shaking me.<p>

"Wake up!" She shouted.

"I'm up! No need to yell!" I said, I now had a headache. Nice way to start the day.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would get up! Mom always gets up before me so she can make breakfeast."

"Well, I'm not mom." I sighed, "What do you want to eat?"

"Do you have Lucky Charms?" She asked politly.

"No, sorry kid."

"Rainbow Pebbles?"

"Nope."

"Cocoa Puffs?"

"No."

"Reese's puffs?" She said, shocked.

"No, sorry."

"Do you have eggs?" She asked.

"Now that I have." I said, at least, I think I had eggs in the house.

"Well, we found what I'm having for breakfeast." She said. "And you should-"

She was cut off my my phone ringing. I went and picked it up.

"Hey, Wen. Charlie called me last night, said you had a kid. Is that true?" Stella's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, now I gotta make breakfeast. Why don't you get the rest of the gang and come over, we can have a cook out. Of course I will have salad for you, Stell." I told her.

"Fine by me, animal murderer. Have fun. Be there in 10. Enjoy." And she hung up.

I fixed Peyton eggs, and soon I heard the door open. Stella, don't you know what a door bell is?

"Hola amigos. Buenos días. Cómo está esta hermosa mañana?" Stella said. I was confused. I should have took Spanish in high school.

"What does that mean? You never said she was spanish, Wen." Peyton said.

Stella laughed, "Oh, sweetie, I'm not spanish, I just speak spanish every now and then, and I said, 'Hello friends. Good morning. How are you this fine morning?'"

"Ohhh." Peyton and I said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres that chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to make it longer, really. Too lazy. Well, see ya. I do not own Lemonade Mouth, or any of that. And I used Google translate for the spanish. Well, night.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry I havent updated with this story. I kinda got more into Years after. But I havent forgotten about my other storys. Have fun.**

* * *

><p>Peyton's POV <strong>(AN Decided to do somthing different)**

I looked up at the girl who looked to be Japanese. She was fairly pretty. Her hair was shorter on one side then it was the other. She had a peacock feather as an ear ring. Weird, but cool.

"So, who are you, sweetie? Are you lost?" She said, kneeling down to be at my height.

"I'm Peyton Gifford. And no, I'm not lost."

"Wait, honey, did you say Gifford? As in, _'Wendell Gifford'_ Gifford?" The girl said.

"Yup. He's my father." I said, looking around.

"Wen, can I talk to you?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Suurr-" He started to say before she dragged him outside.

Wen's POV

Stella closed the door.

"DAUGHTER? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHICH TRAMP IS HER MOTHER?" Stella yelled, not caring if Peyton heard or not.

"Olivia." Was all I said. After I said that, Stella's face turned paler than pure snow.

"As in, Olivia White? As in, our high school best friend? That Olivia?"

"Yep." I said, looking at my feet. I never told anyone about that night with Olivia. No-one.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" She screamed.

"Shhh! 6 year old in the house!"

"When did you sleep with her last? Then we can determine her age."

"About... 10 years ago..." I said, looking down again.

"So, she would be around 9 or 10. I'll ask." She started to walk back into the house.

"No, not yet. I don't know what to do! Your a daughter to your dad, what did he do?" I asked, panicing.

"I'm the rebel daughter of a doctor **(A/N I think that's what her dad is, that's what I gathered from the movie)** who was there since the day of my birth. Your asking what to do when a little girl just randomly shows up saying she's your kid, your on your own." She walked into the house.

"Lord save me now." I said as I walked into my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. This took me FOREVER to type, because every time I tried, BOOM! I had something to do. :( But it's done now. :) I've been working on this for like, 2 months! So don't say I haven't tried! I don't know when the next one will be out, but hopefully sooner then this one was. :) Well, review. :) See ya! PEACE OUT!<strong>


	5. AN

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK! :( AND I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME FROM 'TwilightPersonLover' TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DO NOT FRAME ME FOR STEALING! Again, sorry this isn't a chapter!**


End file.
